3 Dads is a Crowd
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Sequel:Responsible VS Fun!-The divorced Kai is now dating his best friend, Rei and they're getting really serious. Young Gou Hiwatari is not happy with his father's relationship so he calls in backup: Kai's ex, Takao Kinomiya.
1. Isn't 2 Dads enough?

**Sequel to "Responsible VS Fun!" is here!**

**Although it's not really necessary to read the last story-at least I don't think so. Last story focused on Makoto, this one focuses on Gou. **

**My usual:**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. If I did, there would be more seasons, Mystel would appear more, there will be TakaMing hints, and Kai/Rei would be official(thus Rin will not exist!).**

**-Makoto** **Kinomiya is the real son of Takao Kinomiya**

**-Gou Hiwatari is the real son of Kai Hiwatari**

**-In this story contains shonen-ai! **

**-And yes…this is based on an episode of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" again! Lol!**

* * *

"Kai…I don't think this is a good idea I me-"

"Its fine, Rei, when the kids sleep, they're as dead as a rock. That's why they have 3 alarm clocks to wake them up in the mornings…each."

"But Kai…"

"Its fine, they're not going to hear us," a small grin appeared on Kai's lips as he opened the door to his mansion and quickly pulling Rei inside so he can plant his lips on his lover.

The two kissed more passionately in the dark until the light was suddenly turned on followed by someone clearing their throat; forcing Kai and Rei to quickly pull away from each other and let out a surprised yelp.

"…"

"…" Two pairs of eyes stared at the two of them in silence.

"Um…" Kai was the first break the silence, "Why aren't you two in bed?"

"…Kai Hiwatari, do you have any idea what time it is?" A young teenager that looks identical to Kai but with brown eyes and in a blue robe asked with arms crossed. Kai gave the boy a stern look for calling him by his first name.

"It's 12," Rei answered for Kai.

"And you said you'd be home by 11!" the second teenager in red robes pointed out but with a Takao-face and crimson eyes.

"You said you'd be in bed by 10, Makoto," Kai countered and then eyes went to the first boy, "You too, Gou, I'm surprised."

"Hey! We're concerned! How dare you keep Uncle Rei out for so long?!" Makoto exclaimed putting hands on his hips.

"And then bringing him back to OUR home just so you can 'get something' out of him. How immature of you," said Gou shaking his head. Kai glared at the two of them for ruining a perfect night he had with Rei…well almost perfect.

"Oh you guys, don't worry, Kai too very good care of me tonight!" said Rei with a sweet smile and both kids dropped their arms to their sides in a second.

"Well…if you say so," said Makoto with a nod.

"Hn…I guess so-you are still smiling after all," Gou muttered.

"Okay, back to bed! Now!" Kai ordered.

"Aren't you going to take him home?" Gou asked pointing at Rei.

"I will…just go to bed!"

"Fine…but we're watching you!" said Makoto showing his eyes are watching him and the two marched up the stairs to their bedrooms. Kai lets out a frustrated sigh as the young teens went to bed.

"They just ruined my night!"

"Oh come on, Kai, it's not too bad-"

"Damn right! There's still your place after all…"

"Kai!" Rei flustered.

----------------------------------------

**My name is Makoto, Makoto Hiwatari; but sometimes: Makoto Kinomiya. **

**I'm 14 years old, son of Kai Hiwatari and Takao Kinomiya. My parents divorced when I was little so I don't remember much of that event. My dad, Takao, can't visit often because he's so involved with beyblade that he tends to hang around more with people involved with the BBA and is always the special guest in beyblade tournaments. He basically travels a lot, all over the world! **

**I used to have a distain for my Otosan, Kai, because he's so strict and no fun. About two years ago, Dad came to visit and I snuck away to be with him. But…that experience taught me some valuable lessons. By the end of it all, I was brought back home to Otosan and we're much closer now! **

**Gou is my older brother by one year, who, thanks to Otosan's 'friend,' Gou is labeled as a genius. Sure, I'm jealous, but I guess that would make sense…Gou loves reading, a straight-A student, and…okay so he's super smart! But it's annoying too because I'm a straight-C student…almost, I get Bs too. But Gou can be so snobby! Being smart and rich, I can see how. I had no idea what he was feeling about our Otosan dating Uncle Rei until the end of the whole thing…**

**Oh yeah! Uncle Rei! Well he's not really our uncle, he was like family though so the name stuck. I have to stop saying that though! **

"I'm really happy for them!" Makoto announced on his laptop, a gift from Kai last Christmas.

"That's good," a lime-green haired boy replied on the screen, "You think they'll get married?"

**This is my new best friend, Quennel. He lives in France and is son of Olivier. When we first met, we got off on a rocky start, but now I tell him everything!**

"No it's NOT good! And they WON'T get married!" Gou argued as he played some violent video games angrily. Makoto only rolled his eyes,

"And why not? They're happy together aren't they?"

"You sound quite angry about this, Gou," said Quennel and Gou paused his game in frustration. The older brother left the ground and joined Makoto on the living room couch.

"Look Quennel, it's hard to explain my feelings about this…well you can probably understand, Makoto probably not."

"HEY!"

"Gou, maybe you're over thinking this? I know about Rei-San. He's a very talented chef," said Quennel and pause for moment, "I've also been told he's likable, and really kind. Sounds like a perfect match to me."

"Pth! Not while I'm around! I brought backup!" Gou announced and Makoto gave him a weird look.

"You brought backup because you don't want Otosan and Uncle Rei to get together?" Makoto asked and shook his head, "Who's immature now?!"

"Who or what could you possibly have for backup anyway?" Quennel asked thinking the same thing as Makoto. As if on cue, the door was knocked on constantly followed by a frantic few seconds of doorbell ringing.

"I think that's him," said Gou and quickly got the door.

"Gou! I'm here! What's the emergency?! Who's hurt?!" Takao exclaimed while stepping inside.

"Tou-Chan is your back-up?!" Makoto exclaimed but after realizing it's his dad, he quickly said goodbye to Quennel and logged off to greet him.

"It's Otosan!" Gou answered,

"What's wrong with him, is he okay?!" Takao asked frantically.

"Oh, Otosan's fine, in fact-"

"He's getting really serious with Uncle Rei and I need you to stop them!" Gou cut into Makoto's sentence.

"No way! Kai and Rei?!" Takao's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Both Gou and Makoto replied.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"We're not," said Gou and looked proud that Takao's seeing his way.

"You're upset about this too?" Makoto asked in surprise.

"Of course I'm upset!" Takao exclaimed and started to pace around the living room.

"You actually still have feelings for Otosan?" Makoto asked in suspicious and Takao spun around.

"What? NO! Yes, I love Kai but not like that anymore! I'm just upset that Kai got to Rei before me!"

Gou and Makoto stared at Takao from that unexpected answer.

"How did I not see that coming?" Makoto asked out loud, remembering Takao always did try to hit on Rei whenever he visited and Rei was here.

Takao took a seat on the sofa and sighed,

"Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Kai and Rei were best friends since day one and he's always over here anyway while I'm always away," Takao sighed again and puts his chin on his hand.

"It's okay Tou-Chan! At least you'll be related to Uncle Rei if he marries Otosan!" said Makoto, trying to cheer Takao up when he joined him on the sofa, but based on Takao's face, he didn't do a good job.

Gou groaned and crossed his arms,

"This is serious! It's my Otosan and Uncle Rei we're talking about here!"

"What's wrong with that? Okay, sure I kinda saw Kai with someone…well with someone like me! Hahaha! Fun and energetic! Opposite of his gloominess and calmness!"

"Yeah that worked out so well the first time…" Makoto muttered sarcastically and Takao gave his son a small glare before turning to Gou,

"But I'm surprised Gou. I honestly think if Rei can't have someone as handsome and lovably as me, I think he and Kai would be very happy together. Why is this an emergency again? I had to skip the Australian tournament to get here and your actual uncle and cousin were over there!" Takao complained.

"Way 'da-go, Gou-Nii!" Makoto threw up his arms in disappointment. At that moment the door swung open with Kai quickly pulling his tie off, like he always does but when he saw Takao sitting in his living room, he thought he accidentally choked himself instead.

"Takao? What are you doing here?" Kai asked and Takao glanced at Gou who gave a pleading look.

"Um…can't I visit my family?" Takao asked as innocent as possible.

"Of course but call first! My kitt-I mean _Rei_ is coming over for dinner…" Kai muttered the rest of his sentence and cursed himself for being so careless with his sentence!

"Oh cool! What are you having?! Is Rei cooking?!" Takao asked excitedly as he went into a stand, overlooking his intrusion.

"Ugh…Takao…" Kai groaned as he shook his head at his old lover while Gou looks as if his 'plan' with his backup failed.

* * *

**I'm still trying to keep chapters short and sweet! I was surprised by how many people loved the previous story so I hope this story lives up to it!**

**Please R and R!**

**Notes:**

**-Otosan: polite way to say 'father'**

**-Tou-Chan: cute way of saying 'father' so it's like 'Dad' or 'Daddy'**

**-Gou-Nii is basically "Big Brother Gou"**

**-Olivier is Oliver**


	2. Alone on this opinion

**Omg I finally got a story updated!! Hope you guys had a nice summer!!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Rei! I cannot believe this is happening! Why did you not tell me?!" Takao exclaimed at the dinner table. He assumed if anyone would've told him about Kai and Rei being together, it would be Rei.

"Because then you'll want to spread it for the world know," Kai replied for Rei.

"He's got point…considering you literally travel all over the world," Gou added. Rei only smiled,

"Sorry, Kai told me not to tell…"

Takao only gave Kai a look who shrugged it off.

"So Rei, I assume you'll be moving in if this keeps up?" Takao asked dumping more rice into his bowl. Rei lightly blushed at the thought,

"Yeah…I guess I will!"

"Then I hope you enjoy doing chores because Kai will be out all day leaving you and the kids with work to do. That's the one thing I couldn't stand the most when I lived here," Takao warned.

"Yeah but you didn't even do a good job of the chores so I had to do them in the end anyway," Kai reminded.

"That was _one_ time!" Takao argued,

"Yeah…one time _each _incident," Kai corrected and won the battle.

"Well Takao…I babysit the kids so…I kind of already do that," Rei reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Takao sweatdrops and places a hand on his friend's shoulders, "I feel for you…"

"Why are we always called 'kids' when we're passed the thirTEEN-year-old mark?" Makoto asked but Gou only shrugged, playing with his food while the adults ignored his question.

"Well I guess you'd be the perfect family man," said Takao and Makoto joined into the conversation,

"He is! I love spending time with him! I always forget he doesn't live here!"

"Can we stop talking about family matters?" Kai cut in, getting embarrassed and tired from talking about a possible future with him and Rei at a dinner table with Takao and both his sons.

"So where are you staying, Takao? And when are you heading back to…wherever you're a guest at?" Rei asked.

"I'm crashing at the dojo. I almost miss Grandpa waking me up at dawn to train…not completely miss it but I should see him," Takao replied and then glanced at the kitchen wall clock, "Ooh, I better get going after dinner."

"You know, Takao, before you head back why don't you visit Kawaii Cool? I know you said that store is over-cute for you despite having one side fill with anime and video game merchandise, they added a whole new section for good beyblade parts," said Rei and Takao raised a brow.

"How good?"

"They're not the best, but they're defiantly worth a look. They're really unique I should say. You won't find parts there just anywhere," Rei explained.

"Cool, okay, thanks!"

"Rei, I'm done, want me to get dessert?" Kai offered standing up with his plate.

"Oh! Wait! I bought some extra things so…" Rei stood up and followed Kai…outside the kitchen after Kai put his plate down in the sink.

"What the…?" Gou looked bewildered, "They stepped out to kiss!"

"How do you know?" Makoto asked and Gou have his brother a glare,

"They went to get 'dessert' which should be in the fridge just 5 feet from here," Gou pointed at their refrigerator.

"So? Maybe they're going to surprise us with ice cream," said Makoto and Takao's eyes lit up,

"If that's true! I'm staying!"

"Ugh…" Gou rolled his eyes, forgetting where Makoto got most of his traits from, "See, Tou-Chan? Can't you see how Uncle Rei is…TOO perfect for Otosan?"

Takao looked at Gou,

"I don't know, I think Rei's too perfect for anyone…almost," Takao replied.

"You're not going to actually let them get married are you?" Gou asked in surprise.

"If Kai doesn't marry Rei, _I will_," Takao replied and Gou felt alone…because he really is alone on this.

"I don't know what you have against this relationship, Gou-Nii," said Makoto with confusion.

"And relax! I've been with Kai remember? There's probably not even as much chemistry between them compared to us!" said Takao and stood up to put his plate in the sink as well. Then he went to the fridge to help himself to a soda.

"…Tou-Chan, they came home last night to try and have sex, thinking we were asleep," Gou announced and Takao started choking on his soda.

"…Wow, perfect timing, Gou-Nii! You could've said that 10 seconds ago!" said Makoto sarcastically. After breathing again, Takao took in breath and looked at his kids,

"You guys didn't see anything right?"

"NO!" the two exclaimed in unison.

"Oh good!"

"But they're probably making out right now," said Makoto and Gou glared at his brother for giving him that image. Takao's eyes shifted bit before backing his way out the kitchen to take a peek at what Kai and Rei were doing and then coming back giving Makoto a look.

"…Like you're always right!" Takao muttered and drank his soda.

* * *

Takao stuck around at home for the next couple of days, spending some quality time with his grandfather and then visiting Max. The two old friends then decided to have a day together and so…

"So we would really appreciate it if you can look after him for the day?" Max asked with his bright, cute, and still-innocent eyes.

"…You both owe me," Kai muttered, his Sunday now ruined.

"Thanks Kai! We love you!" Takao and Max exclaimed as they both skipped away as Kai groaned at the fact that the two may never actually grow up. He looked down to see a ball of messy-blonde-hair with hazel eyes and wearing a backpack looking back at him,

"Well come in, Mark, they're in the basement," Kai motioned.

"Thanks Uncle Kai!"

"Ugh…stop calling me that! Just because your father says its okay doesn't mean he's right!" Kai shouted after Mark as he closed the door and Mark ran to the basement. Kai only shook his head, knowing Mark heard but so long as Max encourages him to call him 'Uncle Kai' the boy will never stop calling him that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Makoto! Gou! I'm here for the day!" Mark announced as he bounced into the room from the stairs.

"Mark! Buddy!" Makoto ran from the beybattle he was having and nearly attacked his friend. Though in two seconds, Makoto lost the battle to his brother.

"Hey Mark," Gou greeted and Mark waved back.

"Hey! Since Mark's here! Let's go to the skate park! You always did say if there were other people besides us, we'll go together!" Makoto suggested and Gou hated how the rule he made is always used against him.

"I call dibs on your extreme bike!" Mark exclaimed with his arm in the air.

Gou growled, knowing he'll spend most of his time babysitting. But he's also upset at the fact that Makoto's obviously trying to make him get his mind of Kai and Rei's relationship by making him to do stuff with him.

* * *

"Wait let me get this straight: you're upset that your father may finally have a happy ending?" Mark asked on the borrowed bike as the three rode their way to the park.

"Well...don't put it like that! It's that I don't want him to be happy!" Gou argued on his skateboard. Makoto rolled up next to Mark on his rollerblades.

"Gou-Nii never has a good reason for this," Makoto whispered but Gou heard anyway, giving his brother an anime vein. Mark only laughed out loud a bit,

"Gou, seriously, what's wrong with your father dating your babysitter?"

"If you put it like that, it sounds really weird…" Gou muttered.

"I like Mr. Kon; it would be great if he was part of your family in my opinion!" Mark smiled.

"Ugh…"

"You're still alone on this, Gou-Nii!" Makoto teased.

"I just…okay I admit, at first I wanted him to be part of the family. In fact, I wanted to talk to him about it but chickened out. It wasn't until they started going out when I started get this wretched feeling in my stomach…"

"Maybe you're worried that your father and Mr. Kon will spend more time with each other than you guys?" Mark theorized.

"Oh…that's a possibility," Makoto admitted.

"…Maybe…" Gou muttered.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Haha, I love my store "Kawaii Cool," it pops up in like all the fanfics. **

**-Mark's here! Lol! Reminder: He's not a real character, he's an OC.**

**Please R and R!**


End file.
